Tools useful in pulling weeds from soil (i.e. weed pullers) are well known. However, many prior art devices are not suitable for use by people who with relatively little strength and/or flexibility. Moreover, a number of people with relatively little strength and/or flexibility have minimal or no income, but have a need to remove weeds. As such, there is a need for weed pullers that are simple to use, can be used by those having relatively little strength and/or flexibility, and which can be manufactured cheaply enough to be affordable by those with minimal or no income.